CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS
CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS is a strange evil High Penguin who wreaks havoc and causes destruction around Antarctica (mostly in the USA) by firing his lazor. He is a member of The Evil Something. He got his power after he was captured by a mysterious, two-dimensional, floating human called "Doctor Octogonapus". He did some experiments with him, giving him the same power that IMA FIRIN A WALRUS has. Background CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS hatched in the year 1988, in Noot City, the capital of Noot Island. His parents named him Hackerpingu. When he was young, he went to school, which he didn't like, and his least favorite subject was math. Sometimes, he tried to destroy the school along with his brother, but they both failed. Later, he finished school. After that, he decided to join the Noot Secret Agent Force, which sometimes did terrorist attacks and other evil stuff in the other countries (mostly Duck Island). He joined it, and after that, he did a lot of evil things along with the other agents. In 2014, he went to Club Penguin along with some other agents to do a terrorist attack, but the Elite Penguin Force found out about their plans and all the other Nootish agents were jailed. However, Hackerpingu escaped, and he wasn't jailed. Biography Some time later, Doctor Octogonapus decided that the walrus wasn't enough. He turned to an experiment that would wreak even more havoc than the walrus in the Antarctic. The Doctor caught Hackerpingu and used his skills, Hackerpingu and his Laser to craft CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS. He gave him the same sole purpose as he gave to IMA FIRIN A WALRUS: to fire his laser and severely burn all victims. Doctor Octogonapus once again flew to Antarctica and unleashed his creation. But this time, many creatures weren't burned, as he was noticed and attacked by the army of the USA. The Doctor managed to escape to another universe, and CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS hid behind an igloo, so he wasn't caught, as well. Involvement Still remembering his new purpose, CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS eventually started wreaking havoc and causing destruction around Antarctica. Also, he met and befriended IMA FIRIN A WALRUS, and after that, they started wreaking havoc around Antarctica together, causing even more destruction. Some time later, he was recruited by to join The Evil Something. He joined, and he has been working for it for all the time since then. He often goes on top secret evil missions along with the other The Evil Something members. Power CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS' power is the abiltiy to shoot pure energy out of his mouth. Like his creator, Doctor Octogonapus, and IMA FIRIN A WALRUS, he simply must shout his name, but instead of following it up with a "BWAAAH" sound, he must follow it up with a "BLAH" sound to unleash his wrath. If you see him, run for your life! Comparisons CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS' power has been seen before, as IMA FIRIN A WALRUS also has the same power. Gallery File:Captain Asparagus.png|CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS. File:CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS BLAH.png|CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS firing his laser. File:Hackerpingu.png|Hackerpingu before becoming CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS. Trivia *Just like IMA FIRIN A WALRUS, CAPTAIN ASPARAGUS can only shoot blue lasers. See also *IMA FIRIN A WALRUS * *Former Dictator Pingu of Noot Island Category:Articles based on Internet memes Category:Villains Category:Quackerpingu's Articles ☢ Category:Communists Category:Characters